How To Bring A Player Down
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: "I need you to seduce Deuce." When Dina's forced to move away, Deuce becomes a cocky, insensitive and sexist player/bad boy. When his cousin Alejandro asks CeCe to play him back and teach him a lesson, will she fall for him as well? Rating will go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**How To Bring A Player Down**

**Chapter 1: A Player Is Born…A Year Ago**

* * *

If I told you that my close friend Martin 'Deuce' Martinez, of all the goddamn people in the world, is an even bigger player than my other friend Ty Blue about a year ago, you would've laughed your ass off and assume I needed a trip to the loony bin.

But if I say that Deuce is the same awkward yet lovable kid who can't hit on girls for the life of it at this time, as in right now…mental institution, here I come.

That's my creative way of saying Deuce gradually went from being a clumsy dork to a smooth player/bad boy. I won't lie, I usually prefer to date badass guys myself but he's taking it _way_ too far. I mean, he would dump every girlfriend, and by 'girlfriend' I meant sluts desperate for popularity or shit like that, in about a span of three days!

_Three. Fucking. Days._

Who uses a girl for three days? I'm not even kidding, his longest 'relationship'? A week. And who's the lucky girl to hold the record? My best friend, Rocky Blue, who also holds the record as the only girl to not be so upset about it. Her exact words when he dumped her? 'Have fun fucking around with other sluts."

I shit you not.

Did he start his for fun? Nope.

Not by a long shot. He used to date this girl named Dina, the girl I hooked him up with, and they were deeply in love and dated for two years when suddenly their relationship got cut short since her dad's job got transferred to the other side of the world. And let me tell you, that day was full of tears.

Deuce proceeded to hide himself from the world. And Deuce's admittedly hot cousin Alejandro (His theme song is "Alejandro" by Lady Gaga, he just doesn't know it yet) tried to cheer him and said, and I quote, 'Dude, live a little. There's other girls out there, you just gotta search a little more. I mean, look at Ty, he's still looking for the perfect girl.' (Cough cough—Tinka—cough cough.)

And thus Deuce was reborn as a complete, inconsiderate jackass.

If you were wondering who I am, Cecelia Jones here, but no one calls me that so just call me CeCe. I was born in New York City and raised in Chicago, Illinois. I'm seventeen and a junior in high school. Shopping and dancing fanatic, school and sports hater. Well, playing sports, I'm a hardcore Yankees fan.

What? I still have _some_ New York blood in me!

Right now, I'm just chilling with Rocky and Tinka at my house. There's a frantic knock on the door, interrupting us from watching the new episode of Pretty Little Liars. "Ugh, this better be good," I mumble grumpily. I mean, what idiot knocks on the door during the climax? There stands Alejandro on the other side of the door, his face lighting up when he sees my face. It's like he thinks his birthday came early.

"Alejandro?"

"I need your help," he pants out. Okay, he ran here but he's on the track team, the best runner at that, and I'm just standing here wondering how far I actually live from his house.

"With what…?" I open the door wider, letting the poor boy in and he gratefully sinks on the couch beside Rocky.

He takes a deep breath. "I need you to seduce Deuce." I see Rocky and Tinka stifling a laugh and I glare at them.

"I'm sorry," I say looking back at Alejandro, "last time I checked, I never signed up to be a prostitute."

"Please!" he begs. "I'm sick of Deuce tossing girls around like this!"

"Are you kidding me? I ain't seducing the SeDeucer!" That's Deuce's new nickname if you were wondering.

"Please, it's to bring the old Deuce back! Or to at least stop the player attitude."

"Ask Rocky or Tinka," I retort, jerking my head towards them. They immediately tense up.

"No," he replies. "Can I talk to you alone?" _Aaaand_ the snickering's back.

I raise my eyebrows but lead him to my room. The moment my door closes, he turns to me.

"Rocky can't do it since she already dated him. Deuce doesn't go out with a girl twice." Why Rocky, _why. _Did. You. Have. To. Hook. Up. With. Him?

"And Tinka?" I remind him, motioning for Alejandro to continue. I mean, she's gorgeous, has serious acting skills and is an expert seducer and charmer. No seriously, she was the promiscuous femme fatale in a play once.

Her performance is the only one people remember up to date.

He leans a bit closer to me and whispers, "I think she has a thing for Ty and vice-versa. I know Deuce is an ass but he wouldn't date his best friend's potential girlfriend."

"Yet he went out with Rocky when Gunther had a thing for her. Hell, he still does!"

"He didn't know!" He sighs. "Just do it. Please? You're probably the only one he'll listen to anyway." This kid just doesn't give up.

"UGH, fine! You owe me _big_ time though," I finally comply, surrendering to his constant begging. Eh, what the hell? I get to fake-date a hot guy plus get my friend back. It's a win-win situation!

I'm just wondering why me of all people. I ain't gonna be modest, I'm pretty sexy and plain awesome, but why _me_? Last time I checked, Deuce is a sucker for blue-eyed blondes and I'm a brown-eyed redhead. Tinka would fit the description perfectly if her eyes weren't green but whatever. Alejandro asked me and I said yes.

"You get to give him a taste of his own medicine, isn't that enough?" he points out. Well, I _do_ live for revenge the same way the SeDeucer likes blondes.

I wanna see how desperate the kid really is though. "Nope," I reply smugly.

"You get a date with _moi_," he replies with a wink.

"Oh hell no." I'm already gonna have to allure Deuce, no way I'm going with Alejandro! Does he take me as his personal whore?

He chuckles in response. "Relax Red, I'm kidding. But seriously, I'll give you anything."

Now's the time for me to have fun. "_Anything_?"

He hesitates and then nods slowly. Oh, this is gold! "…Yes…?"

"I want a car."

His eyes widen. "New car…?"

"BMW."

"Uh…fine. Someone's a big dreamer."

This time I let out a laugh. "I'm testing you to see your level of desperation. And from the looks of it, you'd give up your motorcycle, wouldn't you?" He nods. Ooh, he really _is_ desperate. "I'm kidding about the car, I want you to pay for my shopping sprees."

He sighs in relief. "Oh thank—" Alejandro freezes for a moment. Again. "Wait, how much will that cost?" Jesus Christ, shouldn't I be the one to ask questions here? This is _his_ plan.

I know I sound like a major bitch but I really wanna finish my episode of Pretty Little Liars with Rocky and Tinka!

So instead of flipping him off like I wanna do, I just give him a sickly sweet smile. "You'll see!"

"Fuck my life," I hear him mutter.

"What was that?" I ask him, giving him a '_I dare you to repeat that_' look.

"Yay!"

"That's what I thought." I bring Alejandro back to the living room. Rocky and Tinka still are there, eyes glued to the TV. I see the ending credits of Pretty Little Liars flash on the screen. Shit! I missed the rest of the episode!

"Don't worry CeCe, we recorded the rest for you," Tinka says. I swear, these girls are my angels, always looking out for me.

"So CeCe, you gonna seduce the SeDeucer?" Rocky asks me with a devious glint in her eye.

"Yep," Alejandro answers for me.

"Oh hell…this should be good," she mumbles.

"And you two are helping."

Rocky and Tinka jump off the couch as if their asses magically caught on fire or something. "_WHAT_?!"

"With the dates, clothes, attitude…you should know a few things, Rocky."

"Fine, I guess I _can_ help. What about Tinka?"

"Isn't she a really good actress and played that seductive femme fatale or something a play once? She got a standing ovation on that, remember? She can help CeCe be sexy enough for Deuce. Plus you're a whiz at hair and makeup and Tinka's amazing with clothes. She might be good herself but she still needs training." He really thought this through, didn't he? He makes really good points. I _can_ do it myself but it'll be _much_ easier with my girls to help me.

…Wait, hold up a sec. "I'm not '_sexy enough_'?"

"No Red, that's not how I meant it! You're smoking hot, just…not for Deuce. You know how he is."

"What exactly am I to him?" I ask Alejandro, frowning slightly.

He nervously scratches the back of his head. "Cute."

_Cute_? He. Thinks. I'm. _CUTE_?

Oh hell no.

He's gonna get it. I'm telling you, he's gonna fucking get it.

I pretend to not be as offended as I am, even though my expression pretty much gives it away, so instead I reply with, "Just saying in advanced though, I'm not wearing slutty glittery shit."

"I can tone it down for you," Tinka says.

"Good," I say. "I have to approve my outfit before putting any pieces of clothing on my body."

"Then it's settled!" Alejandro smiles. "Wear something sexy for tomorrow!" And with that, he goes back home.

I'll show Deuce how 'cute' I am.

"So I come in my birthday suit?"

"…CeCe, I'll take care of the outfit, you're not going naked."

Right. I totally knew that. "I mean…I'm kidding. Psh, I wasn't really gonna go naked…"

"Sure you weren't," Rocky says.

I make a face. "Do I look like Paris fucking Hilton?"

"Well damn, we've got a winner for the Miss Attitude of the year!" she retorts.

"Unlike you, I never dated Deuce for a week, which by the way sweetie, is a record so I applaud you for that." I plop down on the couch between Rocky and Tinka.

"You won't actually be dating him, he just thinks you are," Tinka points out.

"Still…I have to kiss him to pull it off." I make a disgusted face.

"Yeah, have fun with that!" Tinka laughs.

"Yeah, but for a complete jackass, I gotta admit, Deuce knows how to kiss a girl," Rocky says.

"I'll be the judge of that," I say.

She gets up to get herself a glass of water. "I'm gonna get a glass of water." See? Words don't need to be spoken with the three of us, we're psychics around each other.

"When have I ever lied?" she calls out from the kitchen. I hear the tap water running and the sound of a glass getting filled with water.

"True, but how many guys have you actually sucked face with?"

"Logan, Gunther, Deuce, Josh, Matt…I can go on." She finally comes back after about thirty seconds and takes a sip from the glass.

"Well, aren't you a kissing machine—" I freeze. When the fuck was Gunther on the list? "I'm sorry, did we hear Gunther?"

Rocky stops drinking and suddenly looks nervous. "I didn't tell you?" she squeaks out.

How stupid does she think we are? "Uh…no?!" Tinka exclaims. "Bitch, you have some _serious_ explaining to do. I mean, my BROTHER?" Rocky isn't fazed with Tinka calling her a bitch, we've gotten used to insulting each other like that all the time.

"It was supposed to be a secret," she says. That's it? Seriously?

"Are you dating?" Tinka asks.

"No. Why?" Is she fucking kidding? How dare she brush it off like that?

"_Why_?" I mimic. "Why the hell did you kiss?"

"I kinda owed him so I went with him to a party with him, and you know how Frankie always has booze in his parties. Anyway, so we ended up getting wasted and making out in the backseat of his car."

Oh yeah, _that_ party. I just _had_ to get a major fever that day and Tinka was rehearsing for her play. I kinda forced Rocky to go since she's never breaking rules and it's my job to pull her out of her shell. Well, props to Gunther giving her a legit reason of going _and _for kissing the girl of his dream. Granted, they were tipsy and shit but kissing is kissing.

She gives us a look. "I swear I'm still a virgin." Rocky knows us so well.

"So you got drunk off your ass and made out with Gunther and didn't bother telling us?" I concluded. She nods slowly.

"We're so proud of you!" Tinka and I yell, squeezing the life out of her.

She giggles and lets out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were gonna kill me."

"Well, I _do_," Tinka admits. "But you did something badass, it's overpowering my urge to strangle you."

"I told you I can be bad," Rocky says smugly.

I wipe off a fake tear. "My baby's growing up!" My innocent little gazelle has learnt well.

"Shut up! Oh yeah, remember to use a condom." I throw a pillow at her face, my face turning beat red. I'm not a fucking whore!

"SHUT IT, DRUNK KISSER!"

She smacks it back on my face. "NO."

"Hey, I wanna join the fight!" Tinka exclaims and we had this pillow fight that's hella epic for ten minutes until I remember something.

_'I think she has a thing for Ty and vice-versa.'_

So I unfortunately I had to be the one to stop the fight first. "Guys! Stop!" They immediately freeze. "We need to focus on the real confession. Tinka, would you do the honors?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ooh, who have you been eye-raping lately?" Rocky asks, leaning forward. Yeah, she won't like to hear that it's her own brother.

"No one."

She rolls her eyes in response. "Tinka, you can't fool us."

Tinka sighs. "Fine!…It's Ty."

Apparently, I'm right 'cuz Rocky now has this disgusted look on her face. "My brother…?"

"You made out with mine, and you don't see me complaining."

"Fine, whatever." She scoots closer to Tinka. "Now what about Ty?"

"Yes Tinka," I agree. "We wanna hear more about Ty."

"What's there to tell?"

"Many things."

"Not really. I like him. That's it."

"If you insist," I say, letting it go. For now.

Rocky however, would not.

"I don't believe it. Not one bit," she says.

"Believe what? That I like your brother? Unfortunately, I do."

"No, that that's all you have to say."

"When there's other things, I'll tell you two," she promised, pushing away her blond hair from her face.

"You stupid bitch."

Tinka rolls her eyes. "I love you too Rocky. And you CeCe," she says, smiling at us.

I hug them both at the same time. "I love you guys."

I swear I couldn't have gotten better friends.

But then I remembered that I have to seduce the school's man-whore on Monday. And now it was Friday. Which means I only have two days to learn everything.

I fucking hate my life. Like someone please gag me with a goddamn spoon or something.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Yep, my first official Rated M FanFic! Exciting, eh? It's very different from what I usually write, I'm trying to break out of my own shell. Big shout out to NinjaCupcakex for helping me with the dialogue/idea/summary!_**

**_ Don't forget to review! And tell me your favorite quotes!_**

**_–Liz_**


	2. Chapter 2

Even if I let Tinka rearrange my clothing, I have demanded to still have my own style merged into my new outfits. If Deuce is gonna fall for me, it has to be with the real me. I also warn her to not buy outfits that are too slutty 'cause I really don't want Deuce to fall in love with my (awesome) body. That'll make the plan backfire big time, it has to be more than just lust.

So here I am, wearing a black and red checkered button-up shirt where Tinka tied the hem together to my right side, exposing my stomach along with black short shorts and white knee-length leather boots. Not too much skin's exposed to the point where I look like a downright whore but it's just enough to make me look alluring enough for Deuce.

I'll show him 'cute'.

I'm know, I still can't fucking get over that. Even _I'm_ shocked, and CeCe Jones doesn't get surprised easily.

I push the double doors open and strut inside like I own the fucking world, doing the whorish (well, in my opinion) catwalk thing Rocky taught me Saturday. I was in vigorous training mode and she and Tinka makes me cram a goddamn _year_ worth of learning in one fucking day. And Sunday, I was doing tests to show how much I knew and I can confidently say that I got a one hundred percent.

I'm just that awesome.

Anyways, half the male population start drooling and looking at me like I'm some kind of lamb chop at the sight of me. I think I even see a dude getting a boner.

Whoa. Back up, I know I look sexy, but that's just too far.

I smile to myself and even if the attention's pretty nice, I won't lie, I feel like bitch slapping each and every one of them and kicking their balls so badly, but I resist the urge 'cause the plan's working so well.

Despite my disgust over myself for pretty much shoving my tits on their faces, I'm pleased to say that Deuce is among those horny guys that are staring at me.

I feel like Aphrodite, but I wish it didn't have to be like this.

Sigh.

Curse my good looks and rocking body.

"'Sup, hot thing?" I look up to see a kid named Josh smiling down at me. I swear, even in heels, I'm shorter than two thirds of the entire school.

Deuce looks like a fucking axe murderer now. I mentally start to jump up and down. I know, I'm gonna make him jealous!

So I bat my eyelashes and give him a sultry smile. Ugh. I feel like such a whore. "Hey there."

Deuce is striding over here right now and I see Rocky and Tinka grinning at me like Cheshire cats and I wink at them in return. But of course, Josh thought it's meant for him so he goes all, "Wanna meet up at my place?"

"Josh, back the fuck off." _Annnd_ Deuce is here.

"What's in it for you, man-whore?" he snaps back. I can't really do anything but stand here like a retard.

"I'm the man-whore? At least I'm not cheating on my girlfriend, you douche," Deuce retorts swiftly. "Marissa ring any bell?"

Marissa? That dick, he knows that she's a friend of mine!

His eyes widen. "Shit, don't tell her!"

"Too fucking late," Marrisa says from behind me. I spin around and open my mouth but she cuts me off before I have the chance to speak. "It's okay CeCe, you didn't know."

Her arms are crossed and she's glaring at her boyfriend—I mean, _ex_-boyfriend. "We're over, asshole." She stomps away after that.

"No! Wait!" he screams, running for here. "She means nothing!" I'll pretend I didn't hear a word.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around. Deuce is standing there, a sheepish smile on his face. Well, it's a nice change from the seductive smiles he always gives out to girls, most notably the sluts and the whores. But I won't lie, that smile of his is sexy as fuck. "CeCe?"

"Yes?"

"Is that really you?" he asks. "I mean, you don't look like…well, _you_."

How 'cute' am I now? Take that, Martinez!

"Well, I'm not so cute anymore, aren't I?" I whisper suggestively in his ear.

I. Feel. Like. A. Such. A. Goddamn. Prostitute.

I lean back to see his jaw wide open. "Close your mouth Martinez, you're gonna catch flies." He snaps it shut in response.

Point one for CeCe!

He shakes his head a little and then his signature sultry smile's back. "So Jones," he says. "Your place or mine?"

Now's the time for me to drop the bomb. "Both. You go to yours and I go to mine."

"I meant after school," he points out as if I'm some kind of retard. Does he seriously take me as a dumb bimbo?

"So did I," I retort.

Deuce lets out a chuckle as if he thinks I'm kidding. Yeah, right. "C'mon CeCe, we never hang out anymore and I'm single at the moment." He gets closer to me.

I raise my eyebrow and take a step back. "It's not my fault you were fucking around with other whores and missed—" I motion to my body—"_this_. Besides, don't you still think I'm 'cute'?"

"Well," he trails off, scratching the back of his head, "I did, I'll admit that I used to."

"Specify 'did'." Oh my gosh, this. Is. Fucking. _Hilarious_!

"You were cute before." Time to put my acting skills/Tinka's seduction lessons into action.

I get closer to him and put my mouth to his ear. "What about now?" I whisper, making my voice go husky as she has instructed yesterday.

"You're hot as hell…no, scratch that, sexy as fuck."

"You're gonna have to step up your game if you want me," I point out smugly.

"Ah, so you're going with the hard-to-get tactic now." Damn, he's good.

I fake a laugh. "Hard-to-get? You're not even worth that. I'm just not that interested." I shrug to prove my point.

"Oh really?" Deuce frowns a bit. "Then why are you dressed like that?"

"Thought I'd change my look a little, being the good girl got a bit boring."

"You sure it's _just_ that?"

I smirk. "Yep!"

"Interesting…" he says, nodding slowly. I jump a bit when the bell rings, I was too consumed in my flirting banter with Deuce to notice.

I have math now. Ugh.

Wait…we're already late. So why even bother showing up to class? "We're late," I state the obvious. "Hey, wanna ditch?"

"Let's see, ditching class with a smoking hot babe or actually show up in science?" he pretends to think, his finger on his chin. I almost burst with laughter at how idiotic he looks. "Fuck yeah. I get to spend more time with you, it's a win-win situation!"

"I'm gonna say now and I'm gonna say this once though. This isn't ending into one of your fuck sessions, understand? We're ditching as friends," I warn him with a glare.

He rolls his eyes. "Fucking in school is so not classy anymore, especially the janitor's closet." Did he really…?

I'll never look at the janitor's supply room the same way _ever_ again.

"No making-out either. This is purely platonic."

"One kiss?" he begs. I knew he'd try to kiss me at one point, I just didn't know it would be this soon.

Huh. I'm better at this than I thought.

"Hmm, let me think. No," I deadpan.

"Alright, I see how it is." He looks around for a moment before standing up.

"Where do you wanna go?" I ask.

He extends his hand out to me. "What about Mrs. Keller's old office?"

I give him a look.

"Relax, I won't try to fuck you."

"It's not classified as fucking if I don't like it or want it, it's called rape," I point out but hesitantly take his hand anyways. "But you better not, or else I'll castrate you and your Barbies won't want you anymore since you won't have a dick to please them with."

"Cross my heart. Now let's go!" he exclaims, pulling me along with him. Oh gosh, what will he make me do?

Now's the time for me to shape up my whorish attitude a bit. I have mixed feelings about it, I feel disgusting about it, but it's fun! I have a love-hate relationship with it.

"Can't wait to see what you have in store." I wink at him. "If you know what I mean." Letting loose like this is funner than I thought! He visibly gulps. I'm enjoying this so, _so_ much. "Aw," I mock coo, "is Deucy scared now?"

"Shut it, Jones," he retorts.

"Okay, whatever you say…" I taunt.

**Deuce's POV**

Why. Tell. Me. Why. Seriously, someone tell me. Why the _fuck_ did CeCe have to make herself look so fuckable right now? I swear, I could take her right now. That is, if she lets me.

I might be a man-whore and I'm fully aware of that, thank you very much, but I'm not a rapist.

I take out a pack of cigarettes I stole from my brother. "Want one?" I ask CeCe, also known as my best…friend girl I'm attracted to? Wait a damn second, I'm not fucking seven anymore.

My best girl _friend _I'm fantasizing and lusting over. Yep, that sounds more seventeen-like.

"Uh…I only smoke weed. And not on school grounds," she replies hesitantly. I inwardly roll my eyes. Liar. Does she take me as a dumbass or something?

"Okay," I say with a shrug, taking a puff and then throwing it away and stomping on it.

"Actually…I'll take one," she declares, and I raise my eyebrows at that cuz I know CeCe's pretty rebellious.

But when the _fuck_ was she _this_ badass? She imitates my actions and then throws it away as well.

"How far is this room anyway?" she asks impatiently after a moment of silence.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, we're here," I reply.

"Finally." She smirks at me. "And I bet you'd love that," she sudddenly whispers.

I frown in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Seeing me in my panties."

So now she's playing the teasing game? Fine. Two can play at that game. "Well…I'd rather see you naked."

She gives me a sultry smile. "One day you'll get lucky, but I can guarantee it's not today."

"I look forward to it," I say, grinning back.

"Oh, I can tell."

I wink in response. She bites her lip, and my temptation to fuck her in this shabby room just becomes more urgent.

Instead of that, though, I scoot closer to her.

"Can I help you?" she asks me, arching an eyebrow.

"Kiss me?" I plead. Wait. Hold up. Was I begging a girl to kiss me?

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck. What kind of fuckery is this?

"Mmm, no," CeCe deadpans.

"C'mon!"

"Give me one good reason why I should kiss you."

"Look at me, isn't that enough?"

"Sweetie, it's gonna take a lot more to get these lips."

"I'm gonna burst. Believe me, I don't wanna be sexually frustrated all day."

She pouts. "Aww, poor baby." Damn, her lips look so fucking kissable right now. "What do I get in return?"

"The gratitude of a friend."

"Fine. come here." She kisses me and holy fucking gosh, I never wanted it to stop. CeCe pulls away way too quickly for my liking though, and I'm staring at her with my mouth open.

"Babe, I know can you do a lot better," I say. What?

I. Need. _More_.

"You have to earn it, I don't give my best away for free."

"Then tell me what I need to do." I'm willing to do anything.

_Anything_.

"You have to figure it out."

Fuck my life.

* * *

_**Ooh, so it looks like they're playing the teasing/hard-to-get game…hmm… :P**_

_**Tell me what you thought! Reviews are more than welcome!**_

_**–Liz**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guise!**

**Okay, I apologize deeply for the late update but I'm studying like crazy for finals, plus I had minor's WB. I wanna thank NinjaCupcakex for helping me. :)**

**To the anon reviews:**

**I know those reviews are from the same person, whoever you are. First of all, what's not okay? Using my imagination? I'm sorry, show me how it's not okay. Second, can I not what? Please elaborate. And finally, yes, I am very capable of expanding my vocabulary, but this is first person POV, and I'm trying to make it realistic, and normal 17 year olds don't exactly speak like Shakespeare. Just saying. But still, thanks for reviewing, it just means more reviews. :P**

**Once again, I apologize and if you're still reading, I applaud you for being so patient.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bitch, you did not!" Rocky and Tinka exclaim.

"I'm telling you, it's fucking true!" I reply with an exasperated sigh.

I'm eating lunch with Rocky and Tinka after operation DCWTP/MCFWHIHTBIOTTSBAL, which stands for ditching-class-with-the-player/my-close-friend-who se-heart-I-have-to-break-in-order-to-teach-said-bo y-a-lesson. Well, damn. That's long. Don't ask why or how I even came up with this, it simply must be 'cause of my plain fucking awesomeness.

Yep, that must be it.

Anyway, as you can see, that's their reaction to me skipping class with Deuce.

"Did you two make-out?" Rocky asks, smirking at me.

I smack her arm in response. "Of course not! I just kissed him for like, two seconds so I can tease him."

"So there was lip-to-lip action," Tinka points out.

"Yeah," I admit. "But no tongue and definitely no dick."

I'm a virgin and surprisingly, as much as I've now been recently displaying the whorish attitude, I'm not afraid to admit it.

"Okay, so he didn't fuck you and swipe your v-card or anything?"

"Yes, I'm still a prude," I reply sarcastically. "When I get there and become a dirty whore, I'll be sure to tell you," I assure them. I mean, it's just a flimsy kiss! I didn't show him what I'm capable of.

Yet.

Maybe I won't even get the chance. Maybe the plan will backfire. And if it does, I won't have to keep on doing this. Which equals to a happy CeCe.

…And another million broken-hearted girls, by none other than the SeDeucer, who'll still be the player/jackass if I don't continue this shenanigan and let him have his way.

Fuck. I really have to do this.

Damn me and my fucking kindness sometimes.

"How was science?" I ask them, trying to change the subject.

"I fell asleep," Tinka responds. "I have no interest in learning about 'the wonders of gravitation'," she mimics our teacher and then rolls her eyes. Rocky and I burst out laughing at the perfect accuracy of it. I tell you, Tinka's a whiz at imitating people.

"Unlike you, I actually listened," Rocky manages to sputter out, clutching her stomach.

I'm so glad I ditched. Granted, it was with Deuce but I escaped a torturous lesson about gravity. Besides, who the hell even wants to learn about pointless shit like that? Well, there's Rocky, but thank god she knows when to let loose now.

"Next time you ditch, I want in, okay?" Tinka warns me.

Rocky, instead, ends up smirking at me. "Just as long as CeCe and Deuce aren't busy fucking each other." Tinka busts out laughing at that, and from the looks of it, she didn't look like she'll start breathing properly anytime soon.

"Bitch," I retort.

"I love you too, CeCe."

Man, these two girls are gonna be the death of me. Sometimes I wonder why we're besties.

…I take that back.

'Cause let's face it, who am I kidding? I can't live without them.

After school, I take the subway home with Rocky, Tinka, and Gunther. Ty and Deuce are both on the football team so they have to stay a bit longer for practice. They're part of the most popular jocks at school, so naturally, girls faint at their presences.

Insert annoyed eyeroll here. Please, who do you take me for? A superficial bitch who likes a dude, and for what? Being in a sports team?

I don't give a shit. Enough said.

Sure, it makes the dude muscular and that's totally hot to me, but—

Okay, fine, maybe I'm a bit of a superficial bitch myself from time to time, just a little, but you gotta get where I'm coming from. I mean, who wants to date a twig?

But still.

I suddenly feel someone breathing down my neck. Oh, please don't tell me it's—

"Hey cutie." Annnnnd it is.

Wait wait wait. Back up a moment? CUTIE? I know I'm a sex symbol in his eyes now, but mushy talk? He did that with Dina and Dina only. And they were only in the fucking 'like' stage, not even close to love.

…That means he already has a crush on me. To be quite honest, I have no idea what to say to that.

"One, what the hell happened to football practice? And two, who even says 'cutie' these days at seventeen years old? I thought we went over the me being 'cute' stage."

I decided to not let him know that I know that he likes me.

"Practice got cancelled, and sorry about that," he mumbles the last part. I shrug to let him know that it's 'aight.

Fuck, I'm sounding like Ty.

"But what would you rather I call you?"  
"Wait, isn't the football version of Hitler?" I point out. "And please, I don't care if it's babe or sexy or whatever, just…anything else."

"He ran to the bathroom to throw up before he could even bark out a command," he replies. I cringe at that. Ew. "Apparently the Mystery Meat at lunch was a horrible mystery. And your wish is my command, sexy," he says, winking at me after he finishes his explanation. I allow myself to crack a small smile, 'cause let's face it, even I can't deny it.

Deuce is sexy as fuck. Anyone can see that.

I roll my eyes, still smiling. "I've seen twelve year olds with better game with you. Flynn could give you a few pointers!" I tease good naturedly.

Ty and Gunther decide to just magically show up out of nowhere (well, just Ty, Gunther was here with us before) and barge into the conversation as the fucking audience. "Oooh, you just got BURNED!" they exclaim simultaneously, and I end up giving them a, 'What the fuck, are you guys high on crack?' look.  
Deuce didn't seem the least bit happy to see them there.

He spins around to face them. "When the fuck did you two nosy asses show up?" he asks, looking confused and even a little angry.

"Aww," I mock-coo. "Is someone upset to see his best friends?"

He didn't respond and was staring at them with the same expression as I.

And let me tell you. It was soooo laugh-worthy.

"I was here before you came, Sherlock," Gunther points out.

Ty shrugs. "I just followed you."  
Okay, this is getting way too weird. Meh, I'll just walk home. I turned on my heel to walk off the opposite direction just as I heard the subway finally show up.

"CeCe!" Tinka calls out. "Where are you going? The sub just came!"

"Meh," I shrug, "It got boring."

Rocky rolls her eyes. "It takes an hour to walk, you can barely go two minutes!"

Well, I need exercise! Okay, fine, I don't need it. I just want to. Just this once, I don't even know why to be honest.

…Who am I kidding? Rocky's right. Eh, I'll just hail a cab. "Ever heard of taxis?" I retort.

"Still gonna take half an hour Ce, now get your ass in the sub before I carry you inside."

Psh, empty threats. I knew her too well. Tinka's way too lazy.

"Carry me, peasant," I challenge, throwing my arms out. She'll never do it, now I'll just wait here till—

Okay, why are my feet not touching the ground? Who's carrying me? Tinka actually did it?

I look up to see Deuce carrying me instead and he gets us in the train right before those stupid automatic doors slid shut. The FUCK?

"DEUCE! WHAT. THE. FUCK. PUT ME DOWN!" I yell.

Ooh, an empty compartment! It's actually pretty common, no one uses the subway much anymore.

He does as I ask, thankfully I might add. "Tinka's way too lazy to actually do it herself."

"HEY!" she exclaims. "That's actually...true."

Told you so.

"And that gives you the right to touch me?" Like…WHAT THE FUCK?

"Keep that up and I'll grope you in public," he threatens, and I instantly stop whining.

"Rapist," I muttered.

Rocky chooses this perfect moment to interfere. "It's not rape if you like it." I flip her off.

"Who said I'm gonna like it?" I demand.

"My fingers are dubbed as magical," he says. He then smirks evilly toward Rocky. "Rocky should know that."

"Well, you did go on and on about them," Tinka quips. "You said, and I quote, the 'best day' of your life."

Okay, confession time, what Tinka's saying is actually true. They only went to second base, and apparently it felt like magic when he groped her boobs.

…Don't ask...

"Shut it," she snaps.

Gunther and I start laughing at how red Rocky's face is. I swear, it's redder than my own hair!

Ty chuckles and cringes at the same time. How the hell is that even possible? Oh well. "I really don't know if I should laugh at the priceless reaction or punch Deuce 'cause that's my little sis you're talking about."

Thank the gods that Ty never found out about how far in their relationship they went in that week.

"I hate you all," she grumbles.

"We love you too," Gunther says, leaning on the wall beside her with his arms crossed and from the look on his face, I know it's just to piss her off.

"Fuck off Blondie, I don't need your input."

He brushes off her insult and smirks down at her. "Okay, whatever you say." Rocky rolls her eyes.

"Why are you suddenly so apprehensive?" I question confusedly. "I thought you liked macking his lips…"

They blush and scoot away from each other.

"WHAT?" Ty yells. Deuce just raises his eyebrow.

"This should end well," Tinka says to herself.

Whoops.

"I thought you knew…?" I trail off. Wow, Jones. Smooth. That's fucking smooth of you.

"Of course I didn't know!" he seethes. "Rocky? Gunther? Explanation. Now."

"We were drunk…" she trails off.

"And it didn't mean a thing…" he continues warily.

"It was a one-time thing," they finish together. Ahh, one of those matches made in heaven.

"Mhm. Suuuuurree," Ty snaps.

"Ty, they're telling the truth," Tinka defends.

"Then explain the tomato-like faces!" he exclaims, jumping off his seat.

"Oh, so this is a fucking interrogation now?" Rocky retorts, starting to advance toward Ty.

"Dude, lay off," Deuce interferes before it can escalate any further. "They were blushing 'cause you were embarrassing them."

"Thank you, Deuce!" Gunther says, looking genuinely grateful.

"Yeah, listen to your buddy," Rocky mutters.

Deuce flashes them a smirk. "No prob."

Whoa whoa whoa. Deuce was helpful? "Since when was Deuce actually smart? And helpful?"

"There's a brain in there somewhere," he laughs, pointing at his head.

I scoot over and jokingly knock on his head. "Nah, there's nothing."

"You sure 'bout that, babe?"

"Positive."

"'Kay," is all he said. What. The. Fucking. Hell? What kind of a response is that? That's not typical Deuce Martinez behavior. Not. At. _All_. Usually, he'd get offended and go all, "_HEY_!" and everything.

"Who are you and where did you lock up the real Deuce?" I ask, and to be quite honest, I'm actually semi-serious.

He gasps dramatically, like those popular bimbos they stereotype in movies and shot. "How can I ever repay you for your beloved Deuce Martinez?!"

I punch his arm in response. "You can start by saying where Deuce is."

"Lips are sealed, no can do."

"If they keep this up, his lips will be devouring hers," I hear Rocky whisper to Tinka but I pretend not to notice. Tinka chuckles and nods in agreement at Rocky's prediction.

As much as I don't want to admit and just start bitching on them, I couldn't, 'cause if Deuce is gonna fall for me, I have to play along as well and I'm 100% sure that a considerable amount of face-sucking and tongue-shoving will be involved.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I rewrote the chapter. I had to, I had to add some more stuff in it! I found it too short._**

**_So I basically deleted the original chapter 4 and am now uploading this. I'm sorry if it sucks!_**

**_Enough with my rambling, on to the story!_**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

"What up with the whisper feast?" Gunther asks.

"Why is it necessary for you to know?" I snap, surprising myself. I'm not usually in sassy bitch-mode when I'm with my close friends, and Gunther is no exception. I only reserve that for actual bitches and bastards who deserves my special attitude.

"Ignore Miss Cranky Bitch over there," Tinka's quips. I simply roll my eyes, Tinka's insulting doesn't faze me (or any of her friends) anymore. "You don't see the flirt feast going on?"

He throws them a quick glance. Deuce's hand is grazing CeCe's knee and they were both laughing and smiling, which made CeCe oblivious to Deuce touching her.

"Ahh. I see," he says.

The train halts itself to a stop. "Oh, that's my cue to leave!" my dumbass of a brother says. I raise my eyebrows. Is he fucking nuts?

"What?" I exclaim. "It takes forty-five minutes to walk home from here!"

"Man whore número dos has ANOTHER date with ANOTHER girl," Gunther clarifies.

Now I have two things to say about that. One, Deuce is Man Whore número uno if you were wondering. And two, that is so typical of my brother.

"Yay…" Tinka mutters sarcastically. Oh, it must hurt that she's crushing on a player. At least it's not Deuce, that would've been ten times worse for her.

I shake my head to myself in disappointment. Oh, Ty…you will always be a dumbass.

Gunther raises an eyebrow and nudges me. "What's up with her?"

I shrug in response. There's no way in hell I'm telling Gunther that his sister has a crush on my brother.

The train halts again. "I gotta go to Jessica's house, we have this presentation to work on," Tinka says. We all wave goodbye as she steps out of the train.

"Rocky, I know that you know something," he says the second the train starts moving again.

"Why can't you ask her yourself? You guys know everything about each other."

"'Cause I know it's about 'girl stuff', and we don't exactly discuss about that," he says. "Wait…pissy mood when I mentioned Ty's date, glare that could've turned someone to ash…" A second later, Gunther seems to put the pieces together. "She likes Ty, doesn't she…"

Oh no. He can't know! "Whaaaat?" I say, trying to stay casual. Where'd you get that idea?" I ask, sounding like a robot.

"Save it, bad actress, you can't lie for shit. Plus I have a brain, unlike Deuce."

Who am I kidding? He's right. I can't lie to save my child's life, if I ever get one in the future. So I sigh and slouch in defeat. "Fineeee. She does." Tinka's so going to kill me.

"He likes her too," he informs me. I tense up at that.

"He just left to go fuck another chick, how can you tell?" I demand.

"I may or may not have told him after Ty told me…" Deuce calls out sheepishly. Oh boy.

"Yeah, what he said."

"Why is he covering it up?" I ask. I mean, Tinka's hot, and had an awesome personality, why hide the fact that he has a crush on her?

"Ty doesn't know that Gunther knows, and he didn't even want him to know, it's like the typical 'best friend's sister' thing," Deuce explains.

"Ohhhhhh," I say. "And you're cool with this?"

"Yeah," CeCe agrees. "Knowing you, I thought you would've beaten his brains out."

"Me being one of his best friend, I know there's a lot more under the douche-bag act he puts on."

"You're absolutely right," I agree. "So what the hell do we do?"

"Leave it to CeCe the Matchmaker!"

Oh hell no. Not again.

"No," I say immediately. "No way. Remember what happened last time?"

"Hey, they were a perfect couple!"

"Exactly. '_Were_'."

"I wasn't the one who broke them up, the girl's dad's job did!" I sneak a glance at Deuce and mentally cringe at his facial expression. Of course he'd know we're talking about him and Dina. CeCe and I might as well tattoo it on our foreheads.

"But—"

"No. Just…don't interfere again. Please," I add sadly. I truly feel bad for Deuce. He never got over Dina. She's his first love, and they were torn apart because of her dad's job and now she lives halfway across the world. That's why he's a player now. He's trying to move on. Granted, it's the worst possible way to try to get over a girl but still.

"Fine, buzz-kill."

"It's for the best and everyone in this room knows it."

"Both of you," Gunther interferes. "Shut it." That effectively made us stop semi-arguing.

"Yeah, Rocky. Stop," CeCe says.

Bitch.

"That includes you, Red."

"Ha!" I exclaim. He smirks at CeCe's face.

"Must you always favor Rocky?" CeCe asks suddenly. What the fuck? Favoring me?

"Are you on crack? I never favor Rocky…" he says.

"I'm kidding, dumbass."

"He's not a dumbass," I say.

He smiles. "Thanks, Rocky."

"All the time," I add with a smirk.

"Thanks…hey!"

I look at CeCe, and she does the same as me. It's our code for, 'when we get home I want you to spill everything'. Deuce notices our little exchange and raises his eyebrows.

"I'm lost," Gunther says.

I pat his shoulder in mock sympathy. "It's a girl thing, sweetie."

"And Deuce is a part of it?"

"C'mon, it's Deuce…"

"HEY!"

**CeCe's POV**

After talking to Rocky about Deuce's behavior, she left and I was alone, watching the new episode of Pretty Little Liars when someone knocks on the door. Jesus, what's up with people interrupting me when watching Pretty Little Liars?

I turn off the TV, get up and wrench the door open. "Deuce. What. The fuck. Are you doing here?" As much as I'm flattered with the attention, it's starting to get on my fucking nerves.

"You—I—well—I'm—" is his oh-so-clever response. Seriously? Wait, he stuttered. Deuce doesn't stutter.

Wow, he's got it good.

I arch an eyebrow, trying to look intimidating and he scratches the back of his head.

I sigh. "Since we both know that you're not leaving anytime soon…come on in." He smiles half-heartedly and walks in, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What? Can't I spend time with a friend?" he retorts.

"Sure…?" I trail off. Well, now that I think of it, if you don't count us ditching class, I haven't hung out with Deuce for quite a while.

"Soo…"

"Soo…"

"What do you wanna do?" Deuce asks me after a moment of silence.

"Like what?" I wonder.

"Whatever the lady wants," he replies with a smile. No smirk? Wow, he's being somewhat of a gentleman. Well, as much of a gentleman that the SeDeucer lets on and can be get. It's pretty weird seeing Deuce like this after his semi-drastic personality change. Good weird, though. I prefer this Deuce. I want him to stay like this. Not too geeky or awkward, but not too much of a douche either.

"Anything expect making out, groping, fucking or raping."

"Aww man," he says jokingly. I roll my eyes in response. "Dude, you know I was kidding."

"I know, dumbass."

"Seriously though, what do you wanna do?"

"I honestly don't know," I say truthfully.

"Wanna just stay here and watch a movie?"

"Again, I have no idea."

Deuce scoots closer to me. "You're no help, you know that right?" he laughs. I'm literally trapped between the arm of the sofa and him. Meh, I don't really mind, but only 'cause he's pretty warm and it's cold outside, plus I gotta act like I don't care about the lack of personal space. Scratch that, I honestly didn't. I'm just scared Deuce will try to grope me. No seriously, it's not a pathetic way to hide my nonexistent feelings. I swear, it's a signature move of his.

"Meh, what about Ted then?" If you never heard of that movie, then fuck you.

He smirks. "Good choice."

This is gonna be one hell of a day.

**Deuce's POV**

I'm trying to put my arm around CeCe while she doesn't notice, since she's too busy laughing her ass off at Ted and John singing the thunder song.

"WHEN YOU HEAR THE SOUND OF THUNDER DON'T YOU GET TOO SCARED. JUST GRAB YOUR THUNDERBUDDY AND SAY THESE MAGIC WORDS: FUCK. YOU. THUNDER! YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK! YOU DON'T SCARE ME THUNDER 'CAUSE YOU'RE JUST GOD'S FARTS."

I finally manage to slip my arm around her shoulders and she's still laughing _way_ too hard to notice. I breathe out a sigh in relief. CeCe ends up throwing her head and now her head is on my chest. I stiffen up a bit at that. No one did that to me since Dina…

I don't think I'll _ever_ get over her.

CeCe suddenly tenses up and I could tell she noticed as well. We move away from each other at the speed of light. I wasn't ready for that sort of intimacy. I mean, sure, I had sex many, _many_ times but not those romantic heartfelt moments. We both mumble rushed apologies.

"I didn't mean to do that," she quickly says.

"I know."

We turn our gaze back to the movie.

"Pizza or Thai?" CeCe asks a while later.

"I'm feeling pizza," I reply.

"I'll order," she says, reaching for the phone and dialing the number. I'm glad I didn't offer to order, that means I still has some sanity left in me.

For some reason, I start examining her as if I'm some psycho stalker or something. Man, she's so pretty…wait…I just called her _pretty_. That's the closest I went to calling someone beautiful, and that was Dina…

Holy fuck, I actually _like_ CeCe.

I finally have a legit crush after a long, _long_ time. And it just _had_ to be on one of my best friends.

Kill. Me. Now.

"Deuce? Deuce? Helllloo?" I see a hand wave across my face ad realize that it's CeCe.

"Huh?" is my oh-so-clever response. Wow Martinez. Smooth. That was so fucking smooth of you.

She giggles. "You zoned out with a funny look on your face."

Huh, I never noticed how cute-ish her giggle was…

WHAT THE FUCK MARTINEZ, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A PUSSY OVER CECE NOW JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER?

"Uh—it was n-nothing," I stutter.

CeCe squints at me as if she were examining me. "Okay…I don't really believe you but okay…"

REALLY MARTINEZ? STUTTERING? YOU'RE STUTTERING? BE A FUCKING MAN ALREADY!

"When will the pizza arrive?" I ask, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Soon."

"That's not a very good estimation."

She flips me off, and I do it right back and we end up laughing.

"Seriously though, when?" I ask again after the laughter subsided.

"Five minutes."

"I can wait."

"Good for you!" she exclaims sarcastically.

"How childish of you.

"How stupid you are."

"Aww, did someone get booty hurt?" I mock in a baby voice.

"Aww, did someone's mother dropped him on the head numerous times as a baby?" she retorts.

"Aww, was a certain redhead not raised right?"

"Aww, should a certain Latino crawl up his own ass and die there?"

Why. Am. I. Enjoying. This?

"Aww, should a certain redhead go fuck herself?"

Someone starts knocking on the door and CeCe gets up to answer it. "Aww, should a certain SeDeucer go fuck a prostitute?"

Two things.

One, why am I still enjoying this? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?

And two, oh, sweet innocent CeCe…I'd rather fuck _you_ instead of some cheap whore.

Okay, my obsession with sex is still here. So I'm still half-fine.

Wait, what the _hell_ did I just say? That made no sense…

I have officially lost my fucking mind.

"Aww, should a certain redhead go answer the door?" I finally say.

"Aww, can't a certain Latino see that I'm already _at_ the door?"

I make a face and laugh. And then it hit for the third time tonight.

I _like_ CeCe.

I know what I had to do…

I had to avoid her if I wanted this to go away.

* * *

_**So like…I only added Deuce's POV there…so, SO sorry…expect an update soon though…so like I gotta go now, I'm fasting all month (I'm Muslim) so it'll be a bit harder to actually have the energy to write during the day. Don't get me wrong, I'm used to it but still, I won't be eating for 18 hours straight and all…**_

_**Yeah, I gotta stuff myself with food now!**_

_**Bye guise!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey…go ahead, kill me mentally. I can't find the energy to write because O have a busy schedule and I just started school last Friday. I have big plans for this story and I ain't letting it go, just please understand that I'm trying. I apologize deeply, really, I do. **

**Also, who heard of SIU's cancellation? Like…I have no words for it. I hate Disney. THEY'RE CANCELLING THEIR MOST POPULAR SHOW? I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING AND WHY ARE THEY PULLING OFF A NICKELODEON LIKE THEY DID WITH VICTORIOUS?**

**I. Don't. Get. It.**

**I seriously wanna hear the excuse they have.**

******I added some stuff to this chapter (again). And I'm so sorry (again)! It's the last time I'll ever do this!**

**And by the way, I just added some extra scenes towards the end. This chapter also has a little more Runther. ;) And I realize I've been basically ignoring Ty and haven't been putting in enough Tynka, I promise you'll get them soon. :D**

**Anyways, sorry for that, and enjoy this chapter (or don't).**

* * *

CeCe's POV

UGH! Where. Is. Deuce?! He's been avoiding me since the fucking weekend and I'm about to blow my shit if he still keeps pretending that I died. I swear, he won't even glance my way. Am I like unappealing to him all of a sudden?

I spot the bastard scurrying toward his locker quickly. That little fucker. He's gonna get it. Time to put my flirt/whorish seduction on.

I march up to him and tap his shoulder when he stops in front of his locker and starts to open it. He turns to me in surprise. Good. Let him be surprised. "Hey Deuce," I say, batting my eyelashes and biting my lip. I don't know how I'm capable to do this without looking pissed off. Or without puking my guts out. I guess I'm used to it by now. I don't really know.

I see him gulp visibly, his eyes darting anywhere but at my face, but I have him cornered now.

He clears his throat nervously, his eyes holding this panicked look. DAFUQ? What am I doing to him to make him like this? Damn, I'm good at this. "Hey CeCe…"

I start tracing a finger up his arm, take a step closer and give him the smoldering gaze I learned to quickly master. "Whatcha doing?" I drawl out lazily, acting innocent as if I had no club I was getting him all flustered.

"Oh, you know…um, jus getting some books out of my locker," he replies quickly, gesturing to his open locker. He laughs nervously. "What 'bout you?"

I take another step so our chests were barely touching. Eww…I hate myself. "Talking to you."

He nods slowly in response. "Awesome…I'm…just…gonna go to class now bye," he rushes out, fast-walking to class now.

Oh. No. He. Didn't.

"MARTINEZ!" I exclaim, running up to him in my godforsaken heels. "Hey! Don't walk away from me! I need to ask you something!"

He turns around. "What do you need?"

What do I say? Fuck, why haven't I thought of something to say?

Wait…I got it!

"CeCe? Are you gonna leave me hanging?"

"Right, zoned out," I say in an apologetic tone. "I need help with chemistry. I have an exam coming up." Man, I'm a fucking genius. Deuce is like Albert Einstein when it comes to chemistry. I can get him alone, and I actually won't fail my exam. It's a win-win situation!

"So you need a tutor or…?"

"That's what I'm asking."

"Um, I don't know…I'll have to see if I'm free…" he says. I raise my eyebrow. He puts his hands up in defense. "What? I'm a very busy guy!"

"Oh really?" I say. "Or are you just avoiding me?"

"Oh, would you look at that? My schedule just cleared up!"

"Douche," I mutter to myself. I put up fake, bright smile. "Thanks!"

He nods and heads off to class.

"Yes! Score two for CeCe!" I whisper to myself.

"What was that?" Rocky asks out of nowhere.

I scream and clutch my chest. "JESUS WOMAN, WHY DO YOU DO THAT ALL THE TIME?"

She shrugs. "It's fun," she laughs.

"Oh fuck you, bitch."

She laughs and waves it off. "So what's up?" Rocky asks.

"Got Deuce to tutor," I say, smirking at her.

"Riiiiight," she says. "'Tutor'."

"No, seriously! I have a chemistry exam this Monday so I thought I'd use it to my advantage to get some alone time with him." Wow, that makes me sound like a bitch. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm taking advantage of him, I _am_ a bitch whether I admit it or not.

And I will. I'm a big fat bitch.

…Well, I'm not fat nor am I big. No really, I'm actually short as fuck.

But I'm still a bitch nonetheless.

"Riiiiight," she says again. "'Exam'."

"Fuck off Blue, I'm serious."

"I know, calm your tits."

"Fine, have it your way."

She smiles. "So when are you meeting up?"

"We're—" Wait a second, I never gave him a date. Fuck me. "I have no idea."

"Go find out!" she urges.

"After class," I said. What? I'm on the honor's roll. Well, for History anyway. And that's what I have next.

"Sounds good!" she says with a nod. I simply smile a little at her. "I think you're already changing him!"

My smile drops instantly. "Oh hell no, let's not get psycho here."

"He's gonna tutor you, not fuck you. That's process, Cee!"

"You act like you know his moves."

"Uh hello? He was my boyfriend for a week," she reminds me.

"Smart ass, your tongue was shoved down his throat all week, I still don't get how you noticed at all."

"Alright, Miss Observant Bitch, you're talking to Rocky Blue here."

Fuck her. "…I hate you and your damn logic."

She smiles sweetly. "Love you too!"

All I can do right now is to flip her off.

_Lunch Time…_

"Deuce!" I called. "Deuce! Deuce! Yo Martinez!" DAFUQ? He's still ignoring me?

That's it.

I run behind him and jump on his back to get his attention. Yes, literally. I latched my arms around his neck for support to make sure that I wouldn't fall flat on my ass.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT—CeCe…?"

"Are. You. Fucking. Deaf?!" I screech.

"I didn't hear you!" he exclaims. "What is it that's so important that you needed to jump on my back for?"

"Can't a friend talk to a friend?" I retort. I squeeze his neck a little harder. Hey, he was practically asking for it! "This is for ignoring me since the weekend!" I yell, almost to the point of choking him. I was starting to attract a crowd right now, but I couldn't give two fucks at the moment.

"Can we talk without the choking?" he manages to sputter out.

"Wait…" I squeeze even harder for two more seconds and then let go and jump off his back. "Now I can."

"Thank you," he says, turning toward me. "What is it?"

"When can you come over to tutor me?"

"C-come over?" he asks, a nervous look crossing his face for a second.

"You said you'd tutor me," I repeat.

"I did?"

"Idiot."

He shrugs. "What time then?"

"That's what I came to ask you. When are you free?"

"Whenever."

"Sunday evening. Around seven-ish?" I say.

"Alright," he agrees.

**Rocky's POV**

"No way! Seriously?" Tinka exclaimed.

"He's gonna tutor her this Sunday!" I confirm excitedly.

"Is 'tutoring' like, some kind of secret code for hardcore sex?" she asks.

"I don't know, she really does have an exam coming up," I reply. "But…they _will_ be home alone…"

"Maybe later on? You never know with them."

"Nah, CeCe's too much of a prude."

"Who's a prude?" I didn't even have to turn around to see who that was.

"CeCe," I say.

Gunther sits beside me. "What have you done this time?"

"Nothing!" we both yell.

"Then what happened?"

"CeCe turned herself into a slut to get Deuce to stop being a jackass," I tell him, knowing he'll get the meaning.

"_What_?" Gunther exclaimed. "Have you guys lost your fucking_ minds_?" Wow, I'm such an idiot. Why did I break it to him like _that_? Deuce is his best friend, of course he'd freak out.

"Gunther, Deuce's man-whore ways is getting out of line. It needs to stop!" Tinka says.

"And this is the way to do it?"

"Ever since Dina left, his longest 'relationship' was with me."

"Don't remind me," he mumbles, thinking I didn't hear him. His eyes also flashed with an emotion I couldn't recognize for a split second.

What was that?

Eh, it was probably nothing.

"And what if he actually ends up liking CeCe?" he adds. "Then what? Their friendship will go down the drain." Damn him and his logic.

Huh, I guess that's how CeCe always feels when I go all smart-ass mode on her.

"He went with me for a week, Gunther. A _week_! And that was his record for the longest relationship he's been in! Nothing else worked. _Nothing_. We're going last resort here, and if this doesn't even work, then mark my words, I'll actually fly over to Paris and haul Dina's ass over to Chicago."

"That doesn't mean you get to play with his feelings by pulling a prank, and a cruel one at that." He pauses for a few seconds. "You know what? Do whatever you want, I'm not getting involved in this, and when this backfires on you, I'm just gonna say I told you so."

"Look, we care about Deuce just as much as you do," Tinka says. "It's for his own good."

He sighs in response.

"This might not even work for all we know," I point out. "If that makes you feel any better."

Well, if I were to be the biggest player in school, I would appreciate you girls helping me," he muses, and then looks at me with a faint smile. "And yeah, I guess it does a little."

I smile. "I love being right."

"Are you guys gonna make out again or what?"

Gunther and I both groan. "I knew I should've never told you and CeCe," I say.

"Then why did you?" Gunther asks.

"I had to! They're my best friends."

"Of course you did."

"And besides, it was just a stupid kiss! Friends kiss all the time!"

"No they don't…"

"You guys didn't even kiss, you two made out, and 'friends' don't have making out in their daily schedule."

"We didn't make out!" we both yell. Oh, who was I kidding? We did make out.

"Yes, you did! You even said, and I quote, 'we ended up getting wasted and made out in the backseat of his car'." Gunther turns red at that.

She still remembers exactly what I said?

"It didn't mean _anything_!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," she says.

"Ugh." I'm never gonna date Gunther, not today, not tomorrow, not ever! Never in a million years no matter how hot I think he is!

What? I'm woman enough to admit it.

From the corner of my eye, I see Gunther glance at me, and I hear Tinka snicker.

"I regret the kiss," Gunther says suddenly. Well then, that's kinda offending.

I mean…

It shouldn't have happened but he _was_ a good kisser…

Once again, woman enough to admit it.

"Come again?" Tinka says.

"I'd take it back if I could."

I have to say something, or else Tinka will believe this 'attraction' is one-sided and go over with some ridiculous plan with CeCe to hook us up or something.

"Yeah," I agree. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. I mean it's not like he got me pregnant or something. And we were drunk, we wouldn't have done it if we weren't."

"_Okay_…" Tinka says, looking at us skeptically.

Seriously?

She _still_ doesn't believe us?

Jesus…

* * *

**Picture yourself at the beach, sun tanning or whatever you want, I don't know. Now picture Channing Tatum walking out of the ocean in slow motion toward you, in all his shirtless glory. He's whispering to review in your ear.**

**If you're a dude (which I _truly_ doubt), picture the same scenario but with Megan Fox in a bikini.**

**That's all I gotta say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm like, mentally applauding myself for finishing a chapter fully, and for finishing it fast! Well, it's fast for me. I put in some more Tynka and more Ty in general, like I promised. Next chapter will have all three couples. :D**

**I wanna thank NinjaCupcake for helping me for basically the whole story! Love ya bunch, babes! 3 Oh! And also for everyone who reviews, favorites and follows! I truly believe this is my most popular story up to date and I'm really proud of it. :)**

**So that's all I gotta say. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Attention students, there will be a lock-in this Friday evening at seven o'clock. Only juniors and seniors are permitted to attend. I repeat, there will be a lock-in at seven o'clock and only juniors and seniors are allowed to come. Thank you."

"Ooh, sounds like fun! We should go!" Rocky says excitedly.

"No thank you. Lock-ins are stupid as fuck," I reply.

"Please!"

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"No."

There's no way I'm going. Period.

* * *

"This. Fucking. Sucks," I groan to myself.

Honest to god, it really does.

I'm standing in the middle of the hallway, a duffel bag in one hand and a sleeping bag in another. Guess why.

If you thought the lock-in mentioned earlier, you guessed right. If not…I really don't give a shit either way.

Rocky somehow ended up convincing me to attend the annual school lock-in. I, being me, refused but her constant begging and pleading got me to relent after quite some time.

That girl is damn lucky I love her enough to say yes.

Speaking of said best friend, she saunters up beside me with a smile. "Hey!"

"Hey," I greet. "You know, I still can't believe you got me to actually come here."

"C'mon Cee, it'll be fun! They let us whatever we want half the time anyway."

True, but being locked inside school doesn't exactly make me jump for joy. I mean, it's _school_ for Christ's sake!

Tinka comes up on my other side and snorts. "Please Rocky, you only wanna be here 'cause you're physically attached to school."

"Actually…" she trails off, and then cringes. "My parents kinda kicked Ty and I out to do…'adult stuff'." She does quotation marks with her finger at 'adult stuff'. "For the whole night."

Adult stuff? She doesn't mean…

Can someone please deep-fry my brain with bleach?

_Please_?

No wonder why she wanted me to come along to the lock-in so badly.

We all shudder at that. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," Tinka mutters. So did I, Tinka, so did I.

"Rocky's parents aside, are the guys here?" I ask. I knew Deuce was gonna be here, he texted me saying that he will, and knowing Ty, he'd rather jump into a volcano than stay the night at his house, so that really only left Gunther.

"I dragged Gunther here."

"Do I even need to answer whether Ty's here or not?" Rocky points out.

"Good point," I say. "Anyway, Deuce texted me saying he'd be here."

"Awesome! So now we wait," Rocky states.

"Fine, but can we at least sit down? My legs are killing me."

"Do you seriously have to ask our permission on whether you wanna sit down or not?" Rocky replies, plopping down on the ground.

"Bitch," I retort, but sit down beside her anyway Indian style, Tinka following suit.

After two minutes of waiting, I take out my iPhone and start to play Subway Surfers, because I'm just that fucking awesome.

But then after losing about twenty times, I decide to just browse online, looking through some celebrity gossip.

And oh my god, Justin Starr is now a dad. His manager/wife (long story) gave birth to a baby boy, and they named him Nicholas David Starr.

Aww!

"There they are!" Rocky exclaims, spotting Gunther and Ty. She waves them over and they walk up to us. Gunther automatically sits down beside Rocky.

Of course. I bet they don't even know they like each other yet.

"Hey guys," Ty greets, sitting down on Tinka's other side. I can see her blush from here. It's faint, but it's there. I smile internally to myself. They have to hook up as soon as possible. "I wouldn't have come here if our parents weren't—"

"Don't talk any further," Rocky warns. "I'm already scarred enough."

"Yeah," Tinka says. "And besides, I'm glad you're here."

"Really?" Ty was smiling at her. Oh my god, Deuce wasn't lying when he said Ty liked Tinka back!

She seems a realize what exactly she said and tried to back herself up. Horribly, I might add. "I mean…we're all glad…because…you'd rather be here than stay at home…while your parents are…you know. Oh would you look at that! I gotta go…say hi to Jessica bye!"

Say hi to…? Jessica's home sick!

Girl's gotta work on her lying skills a little more.

Not that she even _needs_ to hide her feelings for Ty in the first place, because, you know, _he actually likes her back_. She just refuses to believe it.

Sigh. People can be so fucking gullible sometimes.

Rocky busted out laughing, clutching her sides the minute Tinka was out of sight. "Priceless!" was all she managed to gasp out.

"Hey! Don't laugh at Tinka like that!" Ty yelled.

"And why not? She's my best friend, I do it all the time and you never complained before," she points out after getting a hold of herself.

"Because I…it's just that…oh look it's Jessica I'm gonna go say hi to her bye!"

When he left the room, I couldn't hold it in this time, and neither could Gunther apparently, because we both crack up with Rocky.

I mean, _Ty_?

_The_ Tyler Joseph Blue, man whore número dos, having actual _feelings_ for a girl instead of just never talking to her again after a quick fuck?

It's just not Ty-esque. Who couldn't laugh at that?

After the laughter died down, I realized that Deuce _still_ wasn't here. "Hey, where's Deuce?"

"He said he'd be here soon," Gunther replies.

"Yeah, well he's taking too damn long!" I exclaim.

"Maybe he's getting ready for you," Gunther says with a smirk.

He knew about…?

I look pointedly at Rocky. "…It slipped?"

'It slipped' my ass.

I'm discussing this with her later.

Because I've had enough with waiting for Deuce. I'm calling him to know why the hell he's not here yet.

I dial his number and put the phone to my ear. He picks up after the second ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Martinez! Where are you?!"

_"Whoa Jones, I'm almost here."_

"Last time someone said that was half an hour ago!"

"CeCe…" Gunther says, tapping my arm but I swat him off.

"Gunther, can't you see I'm on the damn phone?"

"But CeCe—" Rocky tries this time, but I cut her off.

"Rocky." I gesture to my hand. "Phone. Wait a second."

_"I'll be there in a second, just calm down a little, will ya?_

Calm down? Did he just tell me to _calm down_?

Oh hell no.

"Give me one good reason why I should," I reply in a deathly calm voice.

"Because I'm already here."

"What are you—"

"Turn around."

I turn around to see Deuce standing there, phone still in his ear, smirking at me with that smirk I hate to much.

I turn to Gunther and Rocky. "And you two just let me talk to him on the phone like a dumbass when he was _right here this whole time_?"

Rocky gives me a 'really, Cee, really?' look while Gunther just raises his eyebrow. "What do you think we were trying to tell you?" they retort simultaneously.

A simple 'DEUCE IS HERE' would've done the trick.

Oh well.

"Why are you guys even on the floor?" Deuce asks, looking at us weirdly.

Rocky, Gunther and I stand up and stretch our legs a little. "Don't give us that look Martinez, we were waiting for you!"

"Damn, did I really take that long?"

"YES," we all yell.

Suddenly, principle Rabinoff stands at the hallway. "Kids, what are you doing here? Go leave your stuff at room 237! Now!"

"Alrighty then, let's go!" I say, jerking my head in the direction of said room.

* * *

We're at the gym now, where Ty and Tinka joined us only minutes later. "So, what did I miss when I went to…say hi to Jessica?" Tinka asks awkwardly.

"Yeah…same here when I…said hi to Jessica."

Ahh, young love.

"The idiot finally showed up," I say, jabbing my thumb at Deuce.

"Yeah—HEY!" I just smirk. Serves him right for what he did when we were talking on the phone.

"Well, I don't know about you people but I don't want to fall asleep at—" Ty checks his watch— "eight."

"Then what do you guys wanna do?" Tinka says.

"What about volleyball?" I suggest.

"I'm down, but what about them?" Gunther asks, pointing to some guys playing basketball.

"We can use the other half of the gym," Rocky answers.

"Then volleyball it is!" Deuce exclaims.

"Lemme go get a ball!" I say, running to go get a volleyball in the back. I run back and place myself between Deuce and Gunther. I serve the ball to Tinka, who hits it towards Deuce, who hits it too hard and goes out of the circle we were playing in. "Nice throw, Martinez," I deadpan.

"'Nice throw, Martinez'," he mocks in a high-pitched voice, running to get the ball.

"I sound nothing like that!" I exclaim.

"In my head, it does."

"'In my head, it does'," I mimick in retaliation.

"Dude, I don't talk like that…"

"I think you do."

"Can we get back to the game before you two start making out or something?" Rocky interjects, interrupting the banter between Deuce and I.

I restrain myself from retorting and Deuce serves the ball again. It goes on like that for a while before Ty aims it out of our circle.

"_Ty_!" we all yell.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaims. "It's not like I did intentionally!" Tinka laughs and runs to get the ball. I see Ty staring after her and I had to stifle a snicker.

"Hello? Helloooo? Earth to Ty?" Rocky calls out.

"Heads up!" Tinka exclaims, striking the ball toward Ty.

"Wha—AHH!" Ty yells when the ball hits his face, and it bounces at Rocky's feet. I then start to laugh.

I. Start. To. Fucking. Laugh.

I feel like such a bitch, but I wouldn't shut up. And apparently I'm the only one, because everyone else (except Ty) yells, "CECE!" Even then, I couldn't stop, and it took Deuce striding over to me and covering my mouth with his hand to stop the laughing. I don't even bother trying to fight him off for three reasons. One, he's too strong for me, two, I really _did _have to stop and three, it kinda feels nice, being close to him physically like this…

…Wait.

_WHAT_?

I'm going mental now. _Greaat_.

Anyway, Tinka looks horrified and all but runs toward him. "Oh my god Ty, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine," he says instantly, but then groans. "I think my nose is broken…"

Now Rocky approaches him and inspects her brother. "Not broken, but you might wanna get an ice pack for that," she suggests after a while.

"C'mon, let's go to the nurse," Tinka says, taking his arm.

"I can go alone—" he protests, trying to yank his arm back but she cuts him off.

"I did this, and I'm going with you whether you like it or not." Ty stops protesting and with that, they go to the nurse's office together.

Deuce finally takes his hand off and takes a few steps away from me, and that kinda made me upset for some reason.

"…I say we stop playing," Gunther says awkwardly.

"Oh, great idea," Rocky replies sarcastically. "Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." Even if nothing serious actually happened to Ty and no matter how they always got on each other's nerves, they obviously care about each other and I could tell she's a bit worried about him still.

"You wanna go for a walk with me?" Deuce asks suddenly. I couldn't help but get a little surprised.

Despite that, I give him a small smile. I guess a walk would be fun. "Sure."

* * *

**So how was it? I personally hated the ending but thought the rest was pretty good. Don't forget to review!**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
